Red
Red, along with Mario and Link battled the Playstation All-Stars as part of the Super Smash Bros. in Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars. He later battled Gold in Red vs Gold. He was portrayed by Cam Greely on both occasion but voiced by InfiniteSource in Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars. Information on the rapper After his friend, Blue stopped playing with him, Red became interested in Pokemon. One day Oak called both Red and Blue to his lab and give them the choice of three Pokemon, he later gave both of them a pokedex and give them the mission to complete it. While Red advances through Kanto, collecting Pokemon and defeating Gym Leaders to compete in the Pokemon League against the Elite Four, Blue seems to be always one step ahead. The main villain Red must face is Team Rocket, a group of criminals who want to steal Pokemon to cause trouble. Red later finds Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket he'd faced twice, is the last Gym Leader he must face before continuing his way. After being defeated again, Giovanni decides to leave Team Rocket and the group splits forever. After, Red becomes the champion of the Pokemon League after defeating Blue. In Pokemon FireRed and Pokemon LeafGreen, Red's story continues through the Sevii Islands, where he aids Celio, a man attempting to make communications reach the Hoenn region. While he is there, he finds remaining Team Rocket grunts, who are the ones who presumably rejoin it into Neo Team Rocket in Pokémon Gold and Silver. By the time the Pokémon Trainer Ethan reaches the League, Red is no longer the champion, but one of the previous Elite Four, Lance is. Red's mother can still be found living in Pallet Town. In the final part of the game, Red can be found in Mount Silver, standing in the very last room training. Afterwards in Unova, Red is seen in a tournament of champions waiting to test his skills against many other great trainers such as the player. Red alongside Blue appear in Alola in Pokemon Sun and Moon when the player arrives at the Battle Tree. Lyrics Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars (Note: Mario in''' bold', Red is normal text, everyone talking is underlined.) Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars Verse 1 '''It's a me, Mario,' and the Super Smash Bros! Screw Indiana Jones, he's Lara Croft except sadistic! Verse 2 There's a reason we've been here so long, take the hero of time's world! Verse 3 Ya, when it comes to fans, we've caught them all! Verse 4 Give us a few months to show you the next game of the year! Verse 5 Are we ready? Ya! Well let's finish them, final smash! Verse 6 Been masters since the 90's and proving our dominance with another game! Verse 7 Game over, All-Stars! Take this triple finish! |-|Red vs Gold Verse 1 The time is now, to fight for my title. You’ve had plenty battles but this is your final! My bird’s eye view watched you try to survive, It’s no wonder this mountain’s named after your rival! Blazing on the mic, I spit those Charizard bars hard! SELECT + L + R + START when our discharge sparks! I’m a God of the Mons, putting down heathens! My top tier team will leave this B-list defeated! So start sending tears back to mommy, Ethan! Verse 2 You think that I’d be scared of those? You say you’re Gold but the... ...Only thing that’s shining is your Gyarados There’s no glitching this battle, I can’t be hacked, and when this softy resets, I just keep bringing the beat back! The OG Champ of this gaming revolution. You’re a second gen loser, you’re my baby evolution! This challenge is pivotal, But your talent is minuscule, and I can’t get any higher, ‘Cause my game is at the pinnacle! Verse 3 Yo, I only need six to be worshipped by the masses, I’ll smoke up any foe with the way I win matches! Verse 4 You stole my story and persona, only changing clothes, But I don’t need no master ball, I’m pro at catching clones! Verse 5 If I didn’t top the market, there would never be a sequel! Verse 6 I’ll stay undefeated, in my isolation! Trivia *Red is the second youngest rapper, at age eleven, after Ash Ketchum. * Red has the second most verse, at seven verses. Category:Red vs Gold Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Cam Greely